The Evil Babysitters Club
Alison, Colleen, Tommy, Marie and Angela are put into the care of bizarre babysitters who're determined to maintain dominance over the kids. Their defiant behavior leads to their discovery by a child who made a pact with a black-magic practicing grandmother who kidnaps Angela. The kids must team up with their babysitters to save Angela and destroy the child. Meanwhile, Julie is left in the care of two babysitters when Stephy goes to look for Rachel. Plot Opening Scene A series of interviews held by Bob and Enid Dixon, Cosmo Kadic, Kerry Hubbard and Stephy to find a proper babysitter. Each deal with four candidates, a progressively lonely British woman who laments the loss of her own children, a woman who subtly vows to kidnap the children and smuggle them into Norway, a normal man who freaks out over the sight of a doll and a woman who's preoccupied with her phone and burns down the building she's in when told to hang up. Stephy encourages the adults to hire teenagers to do the work instead. Episode The episode begins with four different scenarios with the same structure. The kids are left in the care of different babysitters. Colleen's parents leave to attend a cowboy-oriented function and allow Alison to hang with her since she has no legal guardians. As a result of this, the parents allowed the babysitter to bring one friend along too. Their babysitter, Britney, arrives and immediately shows her incompetence by anxiously waiting to relax while giving half-hearted attempts at caring for the girls. Her one friend, her boyfriend Malcolm, arrives and he takes over babysitting the girls whole Britney goes to play video games. He uses the girls for sports practice. Cosmo leaves Tommy and Marie in the care of a babysitter, to their disgust since they believe that they're mature enough to be by themselves. Cosmo denies this because he's uncertain of how long he'll be at his function. Their babysitter, Day, immediately puts the two to work and has them clean up the house. They have enough and up their strength to beat her up, but after taking a beating, she uses a cattle prod to sedate them, by the orders of Cosmo when hinting at the powers they had. While they're unconscious, Day's one allowed friend arrives and she's dismayed to find that it's her brother Seth, as she was hoping for a visit from a pizza guy she was eying. To Julie, she protests to Stephy about not getting to go with her to find Rachel who's been missing for over a day, but Stephy retorts that Julie isn't as brave as her. Stephy assures her that she could handle her babysitter and goes out with Jen. Julie expects her babysitter to have a personality clashing with her own, but is surprised to find that she's been left in the care of Meda and Tyne, who're deadset on doing their jobs properly to get a stronger payout. It leads to awkward moments where they play board games and run in to racial jokes, only for their moods to sedate when they all discover they enjoy the same music. Angela is next. She hopes her babysitter will do a better job at looking after her than Kerry, but is shocked to learn that Nicole, her babysitter, is militant and immediately sends her to her room over a small sarcastic quip. Things get worse when Nicole's one friend, the other Damien, arrives and scares her, causing her to attack him and get an anxiety attack. Nicole scolds her and Angela opens up about her troubled home life. Suddenly, a series of tentacles break through her window and pulls Angela out, with Nicole and Damien futilely trying to save her. Realizing that nobody would believe what happened, they decide to call the other babysitters. They get to Day, who lethargically deflects attacks made by Tommy and Marie, but while Day is distracted, the tentacles come in and try to get Tommy and Marie, but they overpower them. Nicole and Damien meet Day and Tommy and Marie convince them to contact Alison and Colleen. They get there just as the tentacles are about to snatch Alison and Colleen, but they're saved by Malcom's sports moves. They question what happened, only for Seth to come in with a folk-tale about a boy who succumbs to demonic influence and kidnaps defiant children to make them abide to him, later feasting on their superiors. A child throws a temper tantrum after his father refuses to take him to the circus since it won't be happening for another day. His parents refuse to reprimand him and he soon meets his grandmother, who grants him demonic powers and enables him to overpower not only his parents, but a supposed babysitter hired to look after him. Everyone denies it at first, but after considering the tentacles and whom they've gone after previously, decide to search for potential leads. Stephy comes by, searching for Angel and they learn that the latter was sent to a babysitting job in Guernsey and never came back. They all set out to the house, and are immediately drawn to it by its blatantly evil aura. Upon entering, they see the tentacles are attached to the spoiled boy's back and they see their friends stuck to the ceiling. The boy complains that he did this because his father wouldn't take him to the circus. The gang see the parents of the boy, doing very little to help. It takes words of encouragement from the kids to get the parents to stand up to their son. After punishing him, the boy is relieved of his powers, but the grandmother comes in and seeks to destroy them. She is defeated as well when the kids refuse to abide to her. In the chaos, Nicole admits that her poor behavior was due to social anxiety and an inferiority complex. Her admittance puts her back into the good graces of the others and mends her friendship with the teens. The episode ends with Angela contemplating how Kerry would react to her house getting destroyed earlier in the episode by Tyne and Meda. Kerry gets a phone call from his landscaper telling him that his plants burned and soon the house collapses. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Alyson Court: Angela * Steven Crowder: Tommy * Sarah Gadon: Marie * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Kelly Sheridan: Stephy * Tracey Moore: Pamela * Andrew Kavadas: Kerry * Roger Dunn: Cosmo * Howard Jerome: Bob * Linda Kash: Enid * Carly McKillip: Rachel * Stacey DePass: Nicole * Megan Fahlenbock: Day * Rachel Wilson: Britney * Michael Eklund: The Other Damien * Dan Petronijevic: Seth * Yannick Bisson: Malcolm * Lenore Zann: Meda * Tara Spencer-Nairn: Tyne * Erin Fitzgerald: Jessie * Chuck Campbell: Abe * Erin Fitzgerald: Jen * Jaclyn Linetsky: Calu * Dwayne Hill: Boris * Kathleen Laskey: Grandma Trivia * The Other Damien's last name is Zukelman, according to the show's wiki page. It's rumored that the name comes from Igor Zukelman, a causality in the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks. * Strange wanted to include another babysitter in the episode, and he/she would look after Jerry and Jenny, but he couldn't get ahold of their actors. Rachel would've been their babysitter. * We get to learn more about Julie in this episode. Namely her interests and the fact that she has no parents. Stephy acts as her legal guardian. * This is the first episode to explore Angela's past. * When looking through Julie's music collection, actual band names are dropped. It focuses on bands signed to labels affiliated with Warner Bros. Records, since a unit of Warner Bros. produces the show and licensed a song by one of their label's bands as the show's theme song. * The episode was created out of Strange's own hatred toward the Canadian TV series Caillou. He reportedly had to endure watching the show while awaiting a dentist appointment. The episode was written as a personal therapeutic exercise and to show how to handle bad behavior. * Jaclyn Linetsky provides the voice of Calu, and until her death in 2003, provided the voice of Caillou. Strange intended to have the voice of "Daddy" provide dialogue for Boris, but had trouble locating him, and realized that he'd have to further account to regional difference (he reportedly paid extra to have Carrie Finlay do work since she lives in Montreal and Strange only had a single office in Toronto.) * Meda and Tyne's theme music is the first minute of Mind by System of a Down.